Suit of armour
Suits of armour come in all shapes and sizes, and can be bewitched to move and speak. There were many suits of armour in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the Second Wizarding War, Professor McGonagall animated several suits of armour to defend Hogwarts against the oncoming Death Eaters. The shields of those suits of armour in the front row were immune to spells, making them ideal for castle protection. During the Second Wizarding War the Death Eaters tried to destroy the armour by using the Killing Curse, but their shields deflected all oncoming spells. The Death Eaters could not defeat them easily, and they maintained the defensive lines of Hogwarts. History During the 1991–1992 school year and 1992–1993 school year some suits were bewitched by Quirinus Quirrell and Dobby respectively to attack Harry Potter. PS1 version PS1 version Peeves once hid inside a suit of armour over Christmas break during the Triwizard Tournament. As the armours were singing Christmas Carols, Peeves began to fill the gaps between lyrics with crude phrases and words. Argus Filch had to extract Peeves from the suits on occasion. Severus Snape was forced to take refuge behind one during his duel with Minerva McGonagall when she transfigured his fiery serpent into daggers. At this point he could do nothing but force a suit of armour in front of him. and Minerva McGonagall with the "suits of armour"that protect the Hogwarts castle]] Some participated in the Battle of Hogwarts after being animated via the charm Piertotum Locomotor cast by Professor Minerva McGonagall. It is unknown if they survived the Battle of Hogwarts. If the suits were destroyed in the Battle, it is possible that they were rebuilt. Types of armours *Footman *Crusader *Swordsman *Cavalier *Paladin Behind the scenes *The suits of armour seem to have a degree of sentience, as a suit's head turned to follow Harry when he was going to Umbridge's Office, and another suit laughed as Neville tripped on the stairs. *While the suits of armour are harmless in the books/films, in some of the video games the Knights also serve as obstacles. In some versions, they attempt to attack Harry with their swords. In the PS2 version of the Prisoner of Azkaban, the player must sneak past them and avoid their line of vision, else they will stomp and creak loudly when seen. *The knights that appear in are not, indeed, suits of armour; they appear to be either stone or statues and do not come in shapes and sizes like gargoyles and different animals in the books. However, they have different helmets and it is possible that some of them are suits because in the book, statues also protected the castle. **The soundtrack in that is used to present the Suits of Armour is called Statues. **In Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the shields of the suits of armour in the front row have the House crests and Hogwarts crests on them: the far left a Gryffindor Crest, the second from the left a Hufflepuff Crest, the middle knight the Hogwarts Crest, the second from the right a Ravenclaw Crest, and the far right a Slytherin Crest. **In , Suits can be summoned to kill anything, including Giants and, despite what we see in the movies, they are invincible. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Ritterrüstung Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Security guards Category:Speaking objects Suits of armour